


Tahoe Christmas

by dannykkrose



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, kurtty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 12:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannykkrose/pseuds/dannykkrose
Summary: Inspired by the Dolly Parton/Kenny Rogers Christmas song “Christmas to Remember”Kitty needs to get away from it all, so when she hears the song, she takes off without telling anyone exactly where she's going.  But someone misses her.





	Tahoe Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> So not a professional author. Please be kind. Thanks! Enjoy!

Lately, the fighting had been non-stop—constant destruction, and disaster piled upon disaster. It weighed on all of them too much. Kitty decided to get away, that trick of disappearing and begging forgiveness later. She wanted a few days somewhere she could be alone. Anonymous. 

When that song queued up on somebody's Christmas mix, it gave her the idea, and she headed out to Nevada without even bothering to see if they had any rooms available. The place was booked solid, but she could spend the day in the main lodge and then go elsewhere for the night. She didn't tell anyone exactly where she was going, just 'out west'. She packed up one bag and bolted before Logan or Kurt or Ororo could try to talk her out of it.

Now she sat curled beneath a warm, thick blanket in front of a fire in the main lodge, a cup of steaming hot chocolate in her hands and a book by her side. She alternately read and watched people go by, generally ignored and grateful to be a nobody for a while. She breathed in deep, relaxing back into the cushion and sipping her drink.

A man walked in, looking around in a bit of confusion, glancing at his watch several times as he walked up to the desk clerk. Apparently not getting the answer he was seeking, he turned back to the room and scanned it. He wore a thick yellow parka and a brown knit cap.

There was something familiar about him. Where she was seated behind the back of the plush lodge couch, she was relatively hidden for a few moments and she watched him, trying to place him. 

Then his eyes lit on hers and he grinned. And she knew.

He strolled over to her easily, came around to the front of the couch and sat down on the other end, stretching his arm out along the back of it.

“You are not easy to find, liebchen.”

“There's a reason for that. Why are you here?” she asked, not entirely unhappy to see him. 

He shrugged, ignored the question. “It took me all day to convince Jean to find you with Cerebro. And then another half a day to convince them to let me come after you.” He tapped the watch on his hand, and she realized it was actually one of their mini-cerebros.

“I'm going to go back,” she said, rolling her eyes. “Where's your inducer?”

He smiled, lifted the hem of his shirt, and showed her where it was clipped to his belt. “New version.”

“Kurt, why are you here?” she asked again, more insistently.

His smile faded a little and he leaned forward on his knees. “Tomorrow is Christmas,” he said, as if that explained everything.

“I'm Jewish.”

“I know that, Kätzchen.” He turned a little, his fake blue eyes and fake eyebrows raising up a little as he looked at her, then looked away.

She waited. The blanket was warm, the fire was warmer, and it had driven out the tension she'd been carrying every day for the last...how long had it been? Her knees were stiff so she stretched out her legs, resting her feet against his thigh. 

“I didn't want to...” he started, then stopped. “Never mind.”

“What's wrong?” she asked, leaning forward, suddenly concerned. Why would he come all this way to find her, if nothing was wrong? Had his family dropped some new, horrible bomb of news on him again? God knew he'd been through enough with those people. She scooted down the couch. She may have run off to be alone, but Kurt was her oldest, best friend, and they'd been looking out for each other for almost a decade.

“I didn't want to spend Christmas without you,” he said finally, refusing to meet her eyes.

This was not the answer she had expected, but she found she was glad to hear him say it. Maybe the reasons didn't matter anyway. He was here, she was here, and tomorrow was Christmas.

“All right.” 

He cocked his head. “You aren't going to make me leave?” he sounded fragile and surprised.

“Nah, you came all this way, after all.” She laid a hand on his fake arm and moved it down to his fake flesh-toned hand until she could feel the real fur under her fingers. After a pause she said, “I just had to get away from all the drama and the fighting and the...awfulness of it all. And since it's Christmas, and Hanukkah's over, I figured nobody would miss me for a few days.”

“Sorry to disappoint you,” he said, giving her a wry smile.

“I didn't say I was disappointed.” She twisted around a little so she could lean against him, and he put his arm around her shoulders to hold her closer. 

They sat like that in silence for a while, watching the fire and enjoying the silent company while strangers walked through, snippets of conversations reaching their ears, and the quiet hum of the radio in the background. The song came on, the one that had driven her to come here in the first place, and she laughed.

“Was ist es?”

“This song. It's why I picked this place. Listen to the words.”

He did, and his smile grew as the chorus played. “Did you find your 'fast talking lover' yet?” he asked, his voice teasing and playful but also something else, something she'd ignored until now.

“Actually, I think he found me.”

He leaned over and kissed her, warm lips brushing hers, and she closed her eyes against the false image of him.

“Merry Christmas, Kurt.”

“I love you, Kätzchen.”


End file.
